Fantasy
by ryeowookie89
Summary: FF NC 21. 18 ONLY. WOOKKYU/RYEOHYUN. Super Junior Yadong FF Cerita singkat kehidupan ranjang/kamasutra Ryeowook & Kyuhyun
1. Chapter 1

**FANTASY (WOOKKYU COUPLE)**

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

Eunhyuk

Warning: Yaoi. Smut. PWP. Dirty Talk. NC 21.

Genre: NC, drama, PWP, banyak typo

Pairing: WOOKKYU / RYEOHYUN

Seme Ryeowook Uke Kyuhyun (bukan sebaliknya)

0000

"Bagaimana, apa kamu ada pertanyaan lagi"

"Hemm... Tidak sih.. Tapi,, eunhyuk ah. Bagaimana sih caranya menghadapi pasangan yang terlalu buas? Ryeowook selalu terlalu bersemangat setiap menyentuhku?"

"Suamimu terlalu bernafsu maksudmu?"

"Ng... Bisa dibilang begitu"

"Yasudah gampang solusinya kamu balas balik dengan buas lagi lah Kyu"

"A.. Apa maksudmu"

Ryeowook terlalu bersemangat setiap kalian bercinta, itu kan maksudnya?" Eunhyuk menghaluskan kosa katanya sejenak untuk satu kalimat

"Iya" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju

"Yasudah untuk menghadapinya, ya kamu balas buasin lagi untuk mengjinakkan pasanganmu"

"haishh.. Kok malah balas digalakkin sih" Kyuhyun yang polos masih tidak mengerti

"Bukan digalakkin Kyu, buas dan galak itu beda. Galak itu kamu dulu sok jual mahal. Kalau buas malah membuat suamimu keenakkan, dijamin deh"

"Coba pikir, bagaimana cara menaklukkan binatang buas? Dengan kita menjadi lebih kuat daripada mereka kan? Kita buaskan kembali.. Begitu juga menghadapi pasangan yang terlalu bernafsu"

"Ba... Bagaimana caranya menjadi buas"

"Ya kamu balasi sentuhan suamimu, kamu perlaha kendalikan dan ambil alih... Jadi kamu aktif mengambil peran bukan suamimu saja.. Jadi gantian dia yang jinak... Kamu yang buas... Ngawww hheheh" Eunhyuk mulai menghayati dan terkikik geli melihat telinga Kyu yang resmi memerah panas

"Intinya, mulailah belajar memuaskan suamimu... Balas berinisiatif Kyu... Kasih full service pada Ryeowook, biar dia klepek klepek biar suamimu gak membobol lubangmu terus, jadi gantian dong tiap malam gak kamu yang capek digenjot terus duhh"

"Full servicenya bagaimanaaa ajarkaan"

"Ya biasa, handjob, blowjob, bikin dia keluar diluar juga jadi gak usah menyodokmu berkali kali"

"Ahhh Eunhyuk..." semakin dijelaskan semakin membuat Kyu merasa malu, tapi ia tetap ingin tau

"Beneran Kyu.. Jangan malu ah. Sini kuajarin. Nih ya selama ini Ryeowook kan taunya menggenjotmu saja... Kamu mengerang saja telentang.. Ya capeklah lubangmu bisa jebol diisi terus tiap dia horny.. Makanya gantian... Waktu suamimu horny.. Kasih service dengan tubuhmu biar dia keluar tanpa harus masuk"

Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan sangat sangat serius

"Foreplay lah... Cium cium... Buat hickey.. Seperti yang dia lakukan padamu... Lap dance juga oke.. Habisin waktu.. Baru handjob.. Blowjob... Hisap sampe keluar kalo perlu... Jadi habisin energinya.. Nah terakhir, baru masuk.. Aww!"

"Ihhhh Eunhyuk... Aku tidak bisa blowjob"

"Ya belajar... Coba praktekkan pada suamimu malam ini. Mulai dari handjob... Kamu bangkitkan adeknya... Remes aja pijit nanti juga tegang... Kayak masturbasi aja Kyu"

"Ihhh aku gak pernah masturbasi"

"Ya kamu sih mantan perawan kembang"

"Eh!" pekik Kyuhyun tidak setuju disebut seperti itu. Enak saja, dia Ryeowook kan sudah berkali-kali menyetubuhinya diranjang –malah sekarang Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan nafsu suaminya yang cukup tinggi

"Yaudah latihan dengan milik suamimu langsung... Buka seletingnya, pegang pegang aja dari celana dalamnya... Dibikin tegang... Baru buka.. Remes kayak gini.."

Eunhyuk sudah mengambil terong entah darimana di genggamnya erat seakan seperti penis

"Terus... Mulai deh jilat ujungnya.. Slrrrp... Kan udah tegang tuh... Cium cium deh Kyu.. Kamu cicipin dulu..."

"Emmm terus.." Kyuhyun masih mencatat dengak seksama (apa ngebayangin? Eh)

"Kamu buka makin lebar selangkangan suamimu.. Kayak kalau dia lagi hisap punyamu saja persis Kyu... Kamu tinggal mulai julurin lidah... Hisap.. Emm... Icip icip dulu... Kamu basahi deh tuh sepanjang sosis pake lidah, sisanya tinggal diulang ulang... Cium, remes, jilat, uhhhh gampang udah kayak makan oreo "

"Terus masukin ke mulutnya kapaann?"

"Nah itu selanjutnya. Duh... Katanya belum pernah blowjob..."

"Ihh kan suamiku yang nge blowjob aku biasanya, bikin tegang dulu"

"Hihihi.. Iya.. Itu selanjutnya Kyu... Kalo kamu udah terbiasa... Mulai deh buka dikit dikit mulutnya, masukin ujungnya..."

"Pas masuk dijilat ya?"

"Nah pinter.. Iya,, kayak slurrrp makan es krim, uhh yummy... Kamu masukin lebih dalam pelan-pelan.. Inchi demi inchi... Hisap terus... Jilat kayak makan lolipop Kyu cuma ini lolipop nya gak abis-abis hehe"

"Terus terus…"

"Kamu pijit pangkalnya kayak gini" Eunhyuk meragakan terong sebagai penis panjang. "Terus aja pegang sambil kamu hisap... Dijamin Ryeowook menggelinjang keenakkan... Mulutmu masih perawan lagi!"

"Eh. Udah lanjut" Kyuhyun mencoba focus bukan pada dirinya tapi lebih kenapa teknik yang diajarkan.

"Hahaha yaudah lanjut Kyu,,, cium hisap jilat gigit dikiiiiit aja. Hindari pake gigi apalagi kalo gigimu tajem. Bikin suamimu mengerang buass sampai..." 

Eunhyuk berhenti untuk mengambil nafas panjang sejenak

"Sampai dia menyodokkan penis nya sendiri masuk ke mulutmu!"

"Awwwwww…!" dua uke genit ini pun langsung tiba-tiba berisik sendiri masih cekikikan berduaan.

"Hehehe.. Jadi gini ya. Bayangin ini penis nya, ini mulutmu, kan udah sampe ujung nih…" Eunhyuk meraih kertas putih memeragakan terong menusuk nusuk kertasnya keluar masuk

"Heeh terusss"

"Kan udah sampai ujung nih,, mentok dongg ada tenggorokanmu."

"Kalau udah sampe ujung, lolipop mu pasti bertambah ukuran, jadi extra extra jumbo. Dijamin."

"Oh ya?"

"Iyalah... Duhhh rasanya kalo penis membesar dimulut itu ya... Best feeling ever!"

"Awww" Kyuhyun semakin mengiler saat membayangkan

"Balik lagi.. Kan udah gede nih ya... Dan udah mentok.. Tapi mr P nya belum cum... Nanti mulai deh suamimu yang gerak sendiri inisiatif... Disodok.. Atau dijambak rambutmu keluar masuk penisnya"

"Ahhh" Kyuhyun semakin terhanyut mendengar penjelasan Eunhyuk yang sudah jago masalah beginian

"Kasih tau aku ya nanti Ryeowook tipe yang mana. Kalau Donghae sih tipe yang berdiri terus dia yang genjot mulutku, hihi"

"Oh ya?"

"Heeh.. Intinya, sekali dia udah nafsu.. Udah deh... Terus aja hisap sampai mulutmu capek... Sampe barangnya ngucur sendiri... Baru deh.. Ahhh suami lega kita juga lega.."

Selesai dijelaskan, Kyuhyun dengan polosnya masih bertanya

"Enak banget ya Hyuk rasanya?"

"Kalo aku sih suka ya..."

"Duh... Jadi pengen..." celetuk Kyuhyun tanpa sadar, untung cuma ada Kyuhyun disana. Oops!

"Haha makanya buruan Kyu... Aku rasa Ryeowook juga udah gak sabar memerawani mulutmu itu"

"Kamu pertama kali blowjob sama Donghae, Hyuk?"

"Iya doong" jawab Eunhyuk bangga

"Kok bisa?"

"Emm.. Liat di film, terus Donghae juga minta, waktu itu dia yang nunjukkin penisnya tepat dimataku habis aku digenjot"

"Uhhhh terus terus"

"Yasudah waktu itu aku masih amatir.. Niatnya sih cepet aja aku remes remes penisnya, pengennya bikin keluar.. Eh taunya malah bikin tegang "

"Hahaha… lalu?"

"Emm yasudah mulai kujilat.. Aku juga takut Kyu waktu itu... Tapi enak kok! Dijamin ketagihan deh"

"Ohhhh"

"Kamu pelan-pelan aja.. Hisap jilat... Gigit dikit... Emm.. Slurrp yummy!"

"hemmm Ryeowook mau gak ya aku blowjob…"

"Ya maulahhh laki mana yang bisa nolak Kyu...  
Apalagi bibir kecilmu itu... Kalau dimasukin penis pertama kalinya pasti yum... Sempit..."

"Ihhh dasar mesum.. Memangnya lubang apa sempit." Balas Kyuhyun langsung

"Ya beda dikit... Mulut perawan sama lubang perawan itu mirip tau"

"Mirip apanya?"

"Susah ditaklukkin, pertama"

"Oke"

"Susah masukinnya, lubang apalagi, tapi mulut juga gitu perlu adaptasi"

"Oke.. Terus apalagi?" 

"Emmm…. Sempit" jawab Eunhyuk dengan polosnya sambil cengiran tanpa dosa

"Blowjob pertama kamu pasti belum buka mulutmu lebar-lebar, bibirmu refleks nangkep penis suamimu terus. Kayak karet masih belom kendor... Sambil dijilat sambil diemut terus"

"Awwwwww" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa geli mendengar bahasa frontal temannya ini

"Hahaha beneran.. Buktiin deh malam ini... Dijamin kamu kayak gitu.. Tapi itu juga yang bikin pasangan kelepek kelepek.. Makin diemut kan makin enak.. Terus emut sambil jilat ya Kyu... Sampe Penisnya Ryeowook ereksi totalll sampe udah precum deh"

"Uhhhh basah dong tenggorokkan gw"

"Ya enak dong ada lubrikasi alami" balas Eunhyuk langsung tanpa pikir

"Ihhh geli deh"

"Alah geli geli, nanti juga demen... Kamu akan jilat kering itu semua pre cum nya Ryeowook ... Sampe cum baru deh didalem mulut perawanmu itu ahhahah"

OoooO

Marina Bay Sands Singapura di suatu malam

Kyuhyun membuka dua kancing teratas baju tidur dan mengendurkan tali celana tidurnya sendiri, lalu menghampiri Ryeowook yang sudah siap beranjak pergi keluar dari kamar

"Ryeowook-ah…" panggil Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif

"Kenapa Kyu"

"Kamu mau kemana? " Kyuhyun terus mendekat dan memeluk pinggang suminya dari depan, mencoba bersikap semanja mungkin dihadapan Kim Ryeowook yang dingin

"Ke Kasino dibawah Kyu. Kamu tunggu sini ya. Jam 9 aku akan kembali"

Kyuhyun mem poutkan bibirnya dan semakin mendekat dengan Wookie, Dada bertemu dada, wajah bertemu wajah. Bedanya Ryeowook sudah rapi sedangkan Kyuhyun malah berpakaian selayaknya siap ditelanjangi, hehe

"Tidak usah kebawah lah... Temani aku saja bobok disini chagi-ya..."

Kyuhyun mulai menciumi leher dan pipi Ryeowook bergantian meminta perhatian sang suami. Temperatur tubuh Ryeowook pun terasa memanas digerayangi oleh jari-jari lentik Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Baru jam 8 baby, masa sudah tidur? Sudah ya... Aku cuma sebentar... "

Ryeowook mencoba melepaskan Kyuhyun karna mengira pria ini hanya bermain-main saja, tanpa tau niatan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Tangan Kyuhyun tidak menyerah bahkan sudah mulai berkerja membuka kancing teratas kemeja yang dipakai Ryeowook sekarang

"Ani... Kamu tidak mau menyentuhku? Kita bobok saja disini... Apa untungnya sih bermain dibawah? Lebih baik bermain dengan istrimu dikamar." Cup  
Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengerling nakal lalu menciumi pipi Ryeowook lagi menikmati sensasi bulu bulu halus janggut suaminya yang belum shaving.

Ryeowook akhirnya mulai mengerti maksud Kyuhyun dan sontak tertawa kecil. Ada apa ini? Berani-beraninya Kyuhyun menggodanya seperti saat ini, oh?

"Mau bobok atau menyentuhmu? Itu beda loh. Katakan yang jelas Kim Kyuhyun" ujar Ryeowook sambil mencubit hidung istrinya yang terlihat sangat seksi malam ini. Ternyata kancing baju tidur Kyuhyun sudah terlepas semua juga kancingnya. Saat Ryeowook melihat lurus kedepan terpanpanglah tubuh putih mulus Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

"Dua duanya... Bermain denganku habis itu bobok, ya?!" Kyuhyun membasahkan bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan lidahnya sambil menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

Ryeowook sedikit menggeram tertahan mendengar nada bicara Kyuhyun yang sangaaat menggoda sambil melepas kancing celana nya. Oh Tuhan milik Ryeowook langsung mengeras dengan sendirinya melihat Kyuhyun bisa bisanya bersikap segenit ini.

"Jangan membuatku menyesal ya sayang" 

000 

**2 jam kemudian**

"Chagii" Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya menempel kepada dada bidang sang suami

"Hemm"

"Aku mau itu..." Bisik Kyuhyun malu malu sambil melirik ke kejantanan nya Ryeowook

"Mau apa?" Ryeowook yang baru saja mengeluarkan cairan cintanya membelai kepala Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mengerti. Angin AC tidak mampu membuat kedua pria ini merasa kedinginan, dikarenakan pergulatan mereka bulir-bulir keringat bahkan masih tertinggal di kening Ryeowook.

"Itu... Ini..." Sembari masih tengkurap diatas suaminya, akhirnya Kyuhyun memberanikan diri meraih kejantanan Ryeowook dari luar selimut, meremasnya sekilas.

"Awww apa yang kamu inginkan sih baby, hem?" Cup. Tanya Ryeowook tidak terlalu mengerti sambil menciumi bibir sintal Kyuhyun yang merah sempurna.

Kyuhyun semakin menggeliat seksi mendekat dan berbisik ditelinga Wookie

"Aku blowjob ya... "

Ryeowook hampir saja sedikit lagi tersedak mendengar kata blowjob keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. _Darimana anak ini tau kosakata seperti itu? Ck Kyuhyun..._ (Emangnya selama ini Kyuhyun tinggal di gua apa...)

"Ani.. Jangan Kyu. Itu menjijikan..." Tolak Ryeowook dengan tegas langsung membuat Kyuhyun kecewa

"Kenapa? Kamu juga sering menjilat kepunyaanku?" balas Kyuhyun langsung

Deng. Ryeowook hampir skakmat dan jadi sedikit gelagapan.

"Itu karna aku terlanjur mencoba dan aku ketagihan Kyu... Kalau kamu belum, tidak harus melakukannya..."

Ryeowook tidak ingin memaksakan istrinya memberi service seperti ini. Ia juga tidak ingin Kyuhyun terlalu buas dan jadi tidak polos lagi. Tidak tau saja memang istrinya satu ini sudah tidak polos lagi , kkk

"Ani... Kamu curang! Kamu boleh aku tidak. Aku kan juga ingin coba... Kata orang enak loh chagiii... Emmmm..."

Ryeowook mulai merem melek saat merasakan sebelah tangan Kyuhyun memijat kejantanannya secara berkala dari balik selimut. Ohmygod for God's sake darimana Kyuhyun belajar hal seperti ini... Pijitannya..

"Ahhh... Chagi... Aku buka yaa... " Desahannya..

Oh... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi ya Tuhan.. Akhirnya pegangan tangan Ryeowook di lengan Kyuhyun pun mengendur, membiarkan istri nya ini menyingkap selimut dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang dibawa sana

"Ohhhh Kyuhyun..."

ooo

"Ahhh jilat terus baby... Yes... Awww hisap sayang... Awww ahhhhhh"

Ryeowook mengangkang lebar duduk bersandar di dashbor dengan keadaan telanjang meikmati servis dari pria yang sama nakednya di depan pahanya. Yang namanya dipanggil menyempatkan diri berhenti sejenak untuk mengusap sebuah cairan putih diujung bibirnya dan mengeluh sekilas

"Asiinn..."

Ryeowook mengerjap ngerjapkan mata melihat bibir seksi yang sudah dihiasi cairan pre cum nya sendiri tersebut

Namun belum sempat menjawabi apapun, kejantanan ryeowook sudah mulai di service lagi

"Ahhhh ahhhh yeaaa there baby lick it"

Ryeowoo meronta keenakkan dan masih sempat sempatnya memberi instruksi agar sang istri bisa lebih liar dan lebih cepat menggulum kejantanannya

Padahal tanpa diinstruksikan pun lidah kyu sudah berkerja lihai menjilati batang keras tersebut dari pangkal hingga ujung dan bonus mengemutnya sekilas

Slurrp slurrrp

"Ahhhhhh". Sang perkasa menggelinjang keenakan diberikan service senikmat ini. Lidah hangat tersebut sangat basaah membuat kejantangannya menegang. Gua kecil sempit yang menangkup kejantanannya, lalu dijepit oleh bibir sintal membuat Ryeowook kehilangan akal dan hahya bisa menggeliat menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri

Kyuhyun yang merasakan kejantanan tersebut bergerak menerima dengan senang hati; ia ingat pesan kedua Eunhyuk, ini sudah hampir tiba di akhir;  
Kyu semakin melebarkan mulut kecilnya ini mencoba menampung kejantanan sang suami sebanyak mungkin seeepanjang mungkin.

Sluuurp sluurrpp; tidak hanya diemut dan diremas, kadang lidah lihai tersebut pun masih menari nari menggoda ujung kejantanan sang pejantan

"Emmm masukkan chagii aku sudah tidak tahaan... "

Kyu tersenyum tipis mendengar erangan tersebut. Ia pun bangkit berdiri lalu tetap membelakangi sang suami. Memberikan bokongnya ke dada Ryeowook lalu menungging keatas. Terpampanglah pemandangan indah dihadapan mata Ryeowook saat ini. Sepasang pantat montok dengan lubang berkedut hangat. Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat lubang tersebut.

"Awwwww" Kyuhyun sontak mendesah dan menggeliat kegelian merasakan pergerakan benda basah tersebut

Plakk untung saja ada tangan Ryeowook menahan beban tubuh Kyu di pinggul agar sang uke tetap menungging

Ryeowoom menjilat Kyuhyun sekali lagi lalu disusul remasan di pantat kiri membuat sang uke semakin biasa dan malah semakin menikmati

"Enmmmm awwwww" erang Kyuhyun merasakan lidah tersebut menjilat jilat permukaan lubangnya yang memang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh lidah karna masih terlalu ketat. Kyu semakin menungging sempurna merasakan pantat dan lubang bawahnya diservis berbarengan

Satu menit kemudian barulah tubuhnya dibimbing turun untuk duduk mengambil nafas sejenak

"Mau duduk atau menungging?" bisik Ryeowook pelan tepat dari belakang telinga Kyuhyun.  
Baik sekali Ryeowook masih bertanya tidak asal langsung masuk saja. Padahal pria ini sedang begitu bernafsu untuk segera menggarap tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyu sambil mengelap keringat merasa dilema. Kalau menungging lebih nikmat, tapi kalau duduk lebih tidak capek dan Ryeowook bisa tahan lebih lama. Heeemm

"Menungging" Cup. Jawab Kyuhyun twpat ditelinga Ryeowookk dan mengigit telinga tersebut dengan gerakan menggoda. Ia ingin mengerjai ryeowook malam ini. Doggy style membuat lubangnya lebih rapat dan menggoda, siap memberi kenikmatan bagi sang pejantan

"Oke baby" 

**TBC**!

Review kalau mau cerita lainnya


	2. Chapter 2

**FANTASY 2 (WOOKKYU COUPLE)**

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Kim Ryeowook

Warning: Yaoi. Smut. PWP. Dirty Talk. NC 21.

Genre: NC, drama, PWP, banyak typo.

Pairing: WOOKKYU / RYEOHYUN

Seme Ryeowook Uke Kyuhyun (bukan sebaliknya)

FF singkat. Malam pertama Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Chapter disini gak berurutan ya~ tergantung kalau saya lagi mood bikin FF NC aja di upload nya disini~ Selamat membaca.

000

"Kamu kira aku akan selingkuh dibelakangamu? Kamu kira aku serendah itu?"

"Aku suami dan kepala kelurga di rumah ini Cho Kyuhyun jadi aku perlu kamu untuk mernghargai posisiku sebagai suami sah ku suka atau tidak suka"

"Suami sah? Kamu bahkan tidak sudi untuk menyentuhku?! Iya kan? Jangan berpura pura lagi Ryeowook, kamu tidak perlu pura-pura tanggung jawab dan perduli kalau memang kamu tidak perduli lagi kepadaku" tantang Kyuhyun berani-beraninya melawan Ryeowook seperti itu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku tidak akan berani menyentuhmu, oh?" Ryeowook langsung meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mata yang berapi api. "Simpan semua tenagamu untuk malam ini Cho Kyuhyun"

"Hmmpphhhh" belum sempat Kyuhyun membalasi perkataan Ryeowook barusan, bibirnya sudah dibungkam duluan oleh pria dihadapannya ini yang mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan dalam dan tidak memberi tuang bagi Kyuhyun untuk bernafas sama sekali. Ryeowook meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan digiringnya untuk tiduran di tempat tiduran mereka dengan sedikit paksaan. Lidah Ryeowook yang ikut bermain mulai meminta akses agar bibir Kyuhyun bisa terbuka dan berlanjutlah pergulatan lidah keduanya. Sejak tadi Kyuhyun sudah meronta ronta tapi tidak ada hasil, tangan Ryeowook menahan semua pergerakannya sekaligus melucuti pakaiannya dengan perlahan. Bibir mereka terus beradu berukar saliva dan menyesap rasa satu sama lain. Setelah Kyuhyun semakin kehabisan nafas, akhirnya Ryeowook mulai menurunkan kecupan kecupan kecilnya menuju leher Kyuhyun yang putih bersih belum tersentuh siapapun sebelumnya

Hosh hosh hosh

Kyuhyun hanya bisa membuka mulut untuk mengambil nafas sembari melihat kesamping dan semakin menaikkan kepalanya memberi akses kepada Ryeowook untuk memberi tanda di sekitar lehernya.

Sensasi panas sekaligus luar biasa dirasakan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk yang pertama kalinya. Tangan Ryeowook terus menggerayangi tubuh atas Kyuhyun, tugasnya bukan untuk menahan lagi, karna Kyu sudah terkujur lemas dan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan untun lolos dari mulut kecilnya tersebut.

"Ahhhh" satu desahan keluar saat terasa sepasang tangan melepas belt sekaligus celana milik Kyuhyun dan menurunkannya dalam sekali tarikan. Kaki Kyuhyun yang bergerak-gerak karna kegelian diraih Ryeowook untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun semakin terbaring pasrah sempurna dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dihadapan sang suami.

 _Pemandangan yang indah_... Pikir Ryeowook dalam hati sembari menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tubuh putih Kyuhyun benar benar mulus tanpa noda. Geliat geliatannya pun bukannya menyusahkan Ryeowook tapi malah membuat pria ini merasa semakin bernafsu. Dari kilatan matanya terlihat kalau Kyuhyun sedikit takut. Lagi membuat Wook semakin bersemangat dan ingin membuktikan kebenaran rumor yang mengatakan kalau istrinya satu ini masih suci tidak pernah tersentuh orang lain barang sekalipun.

Menit menit selanjutnya terlewatkan dengan banyak sekali desahan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun -hampir tidak berhenti terdengar sejak pria ini menyerah untuk bungkam. Semua kecupan di sekujur tubuhnya dari Ryeowook terasa sangat memabukkan bagi Kyuhyun. Tangannya hanya bisa refleks mengjambak rambut suaminya kalau Ryeowook sudah mengigit bagian tertentu dengan terlampau keras. Kyuhyun semakin menggeliat kebelakang hingga menuju _dashboard_ ranjang seiring dengan terlepas lah semua kain yang sebelumnya menutupi tubuhnya tersebut. Kyu hanya bisa meraih seprai dan selimut saat ditindih oleh Ryeowook untuk diberikan kecupan jilatan dan sentuhan memabukkan yang terus turun menuju bagian selatan atau kejantanannya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari juga entah sejak kapan bukan hanya dia yang menuju telanjang tapi Ryeowook juga. Kyu sempat menelan ludah saat mengintip tubuh polos Ryeowook dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dia memang pernah tidak sengaja melihat Ryeowook tidak berpakaian tapi bukan sambil menggauli nya diatas ranjang seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terus mendesah pasrah akan Ryeowook yang sudah seperti kerasukan. Ryeowook yang seperti ini tidak ia kenal. Pria bersurai hitam ini menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya tanpa cela dan menandai beberapa titik sensitive nya disana dan sini.

Kyuhyun sudah hampir menangis saat Ryeowook memintanya untuk membuka kedua kakinya lebar-lebar diatas ranjang. Kyu merasa sangat malu, apa memang hubungan suami istri harus dilakukan seperti ini? Walaupun tidak terlalu memaksa, tangan Ryeowook membimbing Kyu untuk duduk mengangkang lebar lebar dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memejamkan mata rapat rapat saat merasakan kejantanannya dipijat, di kocok, dijilat oleh sebuah benda basah tidak bertulang.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh Ryeowook-ahh ahhh ahhh ahhhh"

Kyuhyun menaikkan kakinya keatas pundak Wookie karna Ryeowook sedang membungkuk sempurna meng servis organ vitalnya tersebut. Kyuhyun merasa melayang dengan setiap detik dan menit perlakuan Ryeowook yang belum juga berhenti. Bukan hanya itu, sesekali Kyu juga diminta tengkurap dan Ryeowook gantian menciumi tubuh bagian belakangnya, meremas pantat bulatnya membut Kyuhyun semakin bergetar

"Ahhhh ahhh Ryeowookieee terusss arghhhh"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencakar bantal merasakan tangan Ryeowook menepuk nepuk mereas kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang dengan sendirinya naik keudara karna perlakuan Ryeowook barusan.

"Ahhhh ryeowookkk emmmm ahhhh"

Kyuhyun semakin merem melek merasakan lubangnya sedang dipersiapkan oleh sesuatu. Ia menyempatkan menengok kebelakang sebentar dan menemukan Ryeowook dengan pelan sedang memainkan jari tangan kanannya di lubang Kyuhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih meremas pantat Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh ahhhhh"

Kyuhyun semakin lemas merasakan lubangnya dibasahi oleh sesuatu.

"Ryeowook... Terus... urghh" Rintih Kyu saat sebuah jari sudah terbenam didalam lubangnya. Rasa nya aneh tapi nikmat, Kyu tidak bisa mempungkirinya. Dalam beberapa detik satu jari kembali masuk menyusup dan semakin meng eksplor lubang ketat Kyuhyun.

Cup cup cup. Bibir Ryeowook berkerja menciumi pantat sintal Kyuhyun turun ke belahan hingga bagian bawahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengungging pasrah merasakan Ryeowook mempersiapkan lubangnya untuk dimasuki.

Uhhhh agak sakit memang, tapi sensasinya entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun terus dan terus mau lagi. Pikiran Kyuhyun sudah melayang apalagi saat merasakan kejantanan Ryeowook yang jauu lebih besar daripada jari membobol lubangnya.

"Ahhh ahhh aaaaaa!" Kyu berteriak kesakitan merasakan lubangnya harus terbuka selebar itu agar kejantanan Ryeowook bisa masuk.

 _Aishhh shiitt kenapa bisa sesempit ini._

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang sakit tapi Ryeowook sendiri juga masih kesusahan memasukan alat vitalnya kedalam lubang sang istri tersebut.

Kyuhyun masih perjaka, sempit dan ketat, tubuhnya juga terus menggeliat kelenjotan membuat ia kesusahan Untung Ryeowook sudah melakukan persiapan yang sesuai membuat kejantanannya tidak terlalu serat saat masuk.

 _Ahhhh Cho Kyuhyun. Kamu sangat nikmaat!_ batin Ryeowook saat seluruh kejantanannya sudah masuk, berhenti sejenak didalam lubang hangat tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa... Jangan menangis..." Ryeowook menenangkan Kyuhyun sebentar yang merintih kesakitan dibawahnya

Semenit dua menit kemudian setelah Kyuhyun sudah lebih tenang dan rileks, Ryeowook mulai bergerak lagi memaju mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam Kyuhyun.

"Emmm emmm emmm" Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya merasakan setiap tusukan milik Ryeowook didalam sana. Kejantanannya sendiri sudah menegang sempurna, masih terasa agak perih memang tapi Kyu mencoba fokus pada kenikmatannya terutama saat Ryeowook menyodok spot spot tertentu

"Ahhh emm terusss Ryeowook... Arggghhh "

Makin lama ritme sodokan Ryeowook semakin mencepat karna yang digenjot pun semakin menikmatinya. Ryeowook mengganjal tubuhnya dengan sebelah lengan, tangan satunya meremas milik Kyuhyun dan terus bergerak.

Kedua kaki Kyuhyun mengangkang sempurna mengikat di pinggang Ryeowook yang bergerak maju mundur.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan miliknya sampai ujung setelah itu baru dimasukkan lagi dalam sekali hantam membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang keenakkan

"Arghh ahh ryeowook.. Terus... Emmmm"

"Rileks Kyu... Ouhhhh haaaa"

Kedua pria ini sudah berbanjir keringat ditengah herpaan pendingin ruangan. Kyuhyun yang berbaring pasrah semakin lama semakin ikut bergerak dan mengetatkan lubangnya sendiri seiring dengan bertambahnya ritme tusukan Ryeowook, membuat sang suami sendiri kesalahan dan mulai kelepekkan

"Ahhh ahhh aku keluarrr ehnmm awww"

Kyuhyun keluar duluan untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah tadi dioral mendahului Ryeowook yang masih tegang walaupun sudah diujung tanduk.

Melihat Kyu yang sudah keluar, Ryeowook berhenti sebentar membiarkan Kyu mengambil nafas. Kyu hanya bisa terdiam ngos ngosan walau sebenarnya ia kehilangan juga, kenapa Ryeowook berhenti padahal dia sendiri belum keluar?

"Eungg eungg ahhh"

Srett

Kyuhyun terus mendesah saat Ryeowook memperbaiki posisi mereka dan melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

"Berbalik baby. Aku ingin memasukimu dari belakang. Menungginglah"

Bisik Ryeowook tepat di telinga Kyuhyun sembari menciumi sekujur wajah putih mulus imut Kyuhyun itu lagi.

Kyu hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti aba aba Ryeowook untuk tengkurap walaupun ia sendiri sudah sedikit lemas. Capek sih memang, tapi Kyuhyun tau Ryeowook masih menegang sempurna belum keluar dan dia sendiri pun jadi turn on sendiri saat kembali digerayangi Ryeowook seperti ini. Kejantanan Ryeowook sudah menusuk nusuk pinggangnya sembari mereka berpelukan dan mengatur posisi. Ahhh tidak mungkin Kyuhyun menolak untuk dimasuki lagi walaupun sebenarnya masih agak sakit. Tapi apa mau dikata, nafsu sudah terlanjur menguasainya

"Emmm pakai pelumas dulu Wook... Ahhhh"

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun barusan lalu mulai membanjiri kejantanannya dengan _lube_.

Kyu sadar Wook sempat memakai pelumas sebelum memasukinya tadi, tapi pria ini belum kenal ada hal seperti itu yang memang sudah ada di laci nakas mereka sejak malam pertama menikah. Kyu tidak pernah tau namanya apa dan gunanya apa. Baru malam ini ia merasakan efeknya langsung dari 'pelumas' tersebut

Ryeowook mengatur posisi Kyuhyun agar nyaman terlebih dahulu baru kembali bersiap memasuki lubang hangat tersebut dalam sekali hentak. Diremasnya kedua gundukan pantat montok Kyuhyun dan diciuminya sekilas membuat Kyu terus menggeliat. Didepan wajah nya lubang Kyuhyun sudah berkedut kedut minta diisi. Ryeowook memberi pelumas terakhir dengan lidahnya disekitar aerola lalu kembali berdiri dan menghantam Kyuhyun dalam.

"AAARGHHHH"

"Ohhhh yesss Kyuhyun."

Sama hangat nya, sama sempitnya, Ryeowookk sampai menutup kedua matanya merasakan nikmat tiada tara tersebut dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mulai menggenjot Kyuhyun langsung dari belakang

"Emmm emmm Ahhhh Ryeowookkkkk"

Semalam suntuk selanjutnya yang terjadi dan terdengar hanyalah hal yang sama. Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah dan cum berkali kali sedangkan Ryeowook dengan semangat menguasai tubuh istrinya dan menanamkan benih didalam rahim pria imut tersebut.

Tubuh polos Kyuhyun sudah tidak polos lagi mulai malam ini. Beberapa posisi mereka coba, tanpa ampun Ryeowook terus membuat Kyu mendesah dan menggelinjang keenakkan.


End file.
